SHIELD BR
by alfred32
Summary: Sempre gostei de histórias de agencias que investigam coisas estranhas como Hellboy, MIB e Fringe. Essa é minha versão para histórias desse gênero. O plot é centrado em Samuel Dantas, um PM que vive em um mundo que mudou bastante após a descoberta de universos paralelos. Em um golpe de sorte ele é aceito na versão brasileira da SHIELD, passando a enfrentar bizarras ameaças.
1. Determinação

**Determinação**

O nome **Atalaya Center** pode fazer presumir que o prédio é chique, mas estava bem longe disso. Em uma área pouco valorizada de uma metrópole chamada **São Pedro** um edifício com sete andares serve de moradia para algumas famílias. Em um desses apartamentos vive **Samuel**** Dantas**. Um jovem de vinte e dois anos muito magro, de pele bem clara, cabelo curto bem preto e rosto meio ossudo. Ele mora sozinho, de início por necessidade, mas acabou tomando gosto pela liberdade de não ter que dividir o teto com ninguém e meio que isso se tornou uma opção.

O apartamento de Samuel era muito pouco mobiliado, tendo não muito mais que o básico. No quarto havia apenas sua cama e um armário de roupa. Na cozinha havia uma geladeira vermelha com alguns pontos de ferrugem e um armário onde era guardado os pratos, os copos, os talheres e as comidas que não precisavam ser guardadas na geladeira. As únicas mesas e cadeiras que tinham eram de plástico, aquele tipo comum de se encontrar em bares.

Samuel trabalha a noite como atendente de uma lanchonete, ganha pouco, mas como não precisa sustentar ninguém até que ele consegue se manter sem se apertar muito. Seu expediente é de oito horas por dia, folga uma vez por semana. O esforço era muito pra pouco retorno. Eis que Samuel ouve uma ideia que mudaria sua vida completamente.

Era de noite, no playground do prédio os moradores estavam fazendo um churrasco, era o aniversário do sindico. Samuel não era muito próximo dele por isso quase que não ia. Só decidiu participar porque era boca livre e ele não tinha feito a janta aquele dia. Se não fosse por isso Samuel não iria comparecer ao churrasco e não iria ouvir a ideia que mudaria tudo. É incrível como detalhes aparentemente sem importância podem mudar radicalmente a vida de alguém.

Haviam espalhado mesas e cadeiras onde as pessoas podiam comer e beber enquanto conversavam, ao fundo outros dançavam ao som do funk que saia de um aparelho de som bem ruinzinho que emitia mais barulho que melodia.

Samuel estava bebendo uma latinha de cerveja escorado a parede quando meio que sem perceber iniciou uma conversa com seu vizinho que morava um andar acima. **Gerson Andrade** tinha quase quarenta anos, assim como Samuel morava sozinho. Tentou casar uma vez, mas a experiência não deu muito certo. Gerson era funcionário público, daqueles que viviam trocando de um cargo a outro melhor, pois não paravam de fazer concursos.

- Abriu concurso para agente da polícia militar, ficou sabendo? - Perguntou Gerson.

- Não, estou meio por fora.

- Por que você não tenta?! Aproveita que é nível médio, ouvi dizer que o próximo que tiver vai ser só nível superior. Como você não fez faculdade essa é sua melhor chance pra progredir.

Conversa vai, conversa vem Gerson acaba puxando Samuel pra dar uma passadinha no apartamento dele. Sem nem deixar que Samuel pudesse se esquivar Gerson sentou em seu computador e tratou logo de fazer o cadastro online do amigo.

- Diga aí seu nome completo, RG e CPF.

Samuel nem fazia muita questão, mas acabou que seu amigo o cadastrou no concurso. No final da operação Gerson imprimiu uma folha de papel e entregou a Samuel. - Pronto, agora é só pagar e meter a cara nos livros.

- Cara, desiste, esse tipo de coisa não é pra pessoas como nós.

A lanchonete a qual Samuel trabalha se chama **Rota Alternativa**, tem várias delas espalhadas pela cidade, é uma rede de franquia bem famosa. Samuel é atendente na filial que funciona dentro do shopping mais badalado de São Pedro, o **shopping Max**. A Rota Alternativa desse shopping fica na praça de alimentação do terceiro andar, o último. Era manhã de segunda, não havia muito movimento. Nesses espaços de tempo mais tranquilos os atendentes da loja costumavam trocar ideias. Naquele instante Samuel conversava com seu colega **Márcio**.

- Cara, é quase impossível passar numa prova dessas. É muito difícil. - Márcio é aquele tipo de pessoa frustrada que por não ter conseguido obter sucesso achava que mais ninguém conseguiria. - Você não tem família pra te ajudar, é pobre, há um bom tempo que parou de estudar...

- Acho que não perco nada em tentar.

- Se quiser jogar dinheiro fora com a inscrição e livros fique a vontade. O prejuízo vai ser só seu mesmo.

Samuel tentava não deixar transparecer, mas o pessimismo de Márcio já começava a torrar sua paciência. Samuel não tinha percebido, a intenção de desmotivá-lo tinha um proposito. Um proposito que veio a se revelar logo em seguida.

- Cara, em vez de fazer uma prova que não vai te levar a lugar algum por que você não aceita me ajudar em uns negócios?

Samuel desconversou, ele sabia que os tais "negócios" que Márcio trabalhava eram bem ilegais. O garoto tentava não cair em tentação, mas a promessa de dinheiro fácil pra solucionar sua vida de salário mínimo ficava cada vez mais difícil de recusar.

Assim que terminou seu expediente, no caminho de volta pra casa, Samuel passou por um banco. Ele tinha em mãos o boleto para pagar o cadastro no concurso e o dinheiro necessário. O garoto olha para o papel e olha para a porta giratória do banco tentando se decidir se deveria ou não prosseguir com aquilo. Samuel não gostou do que seu amigo lhe disse, mas lá no fundo ele sabia que havia um fundo de verdade naquelas palavras. Ao menos ele achava que tinha. Samuel não se via preparado pra ter sucesso nesse tipo de prova. Ele pensou bem e quase jogou o boleto fora desistindo de sua empreitada. Porém, de repente uma voz de esperança soprou em seu ouvido o fazendo mudar de ideia.

- Quer saber, dane-se! - Samuel entrou no banco e pagou a inscrição. Pronto, o primeiro passo havia sido dado.

Samuel decidiu encarar o desafio, comprou livros e passou a aproveitar quase todo o seu horário livre. Recebeu ajuda nessa parte inclusive de Gerson que parecia não se cansar de incentivá-lo. Seu vizinho havia lhe emprestado algumas apostilas e anotações que usou em concursos passados. Foi uma ajuda e tanto.

Seis meses depois chegou o fatídico dia da prova. Samuel pediu licença do trabalho, era uma manhã de domingo. Ele acordou cedo, arrumou o material que ia utilizar na prova em uma mochila de estudante e foi pacientemente até o ponto de ônibus. A condução demorou um pouco, mas ele não se abalou. Quando faltava apenas cinco minutos para os portões fecharem Samuel chegou. Bem a tempo. Samuel realizou sua prova em uma faculdade federal de São Pedro, a Uni Pedro. Sessenta questões de múltipla escolha em cinco horas de prova.

Samuel estava tão descrente de sua capacidade que nem se interessou por checar o resultado, se não fosse pelo seu vizinho era bem capaz dele acabar perdendo o dia da nomeação. Gerson apareceu afoito em uma manhã de domingo trazendo as boas novas. Segurava nas mãos a impressão da pontuação de Samuel.

- Parabéns! Você passou no décimo oitavo lugar!

Mais sete meses depois Samuel se encontrava na sua quinta semana de trabalho vestindo uma farda azul escura. Nesse meio tempo ele aprendeu a usar uma arma e algumas técnicas de vigilância. Estava animado, sua vida realmente melhorou. A carga horária era bem melhor, uma escala de trabalho de 12 por 72 horas, e o salário nem se fala, um pouco mais do triplo do que ele ganhava no Rota Alternativa. Samuel, de vez em quando, ainda aparecia na lanchonete, mas só como visita. Pra dizer um oi ao seus antigos colegas. Márcio tentava disfarçar, mas bem lá no intimo sentia uma ponta de inveja pelo destino de seu amigo.

- Não se preocupe, você pegou um dos melhores postos, aqui não acontece quase nada.

Um PM de São Pedro, assim como em diversas cidades, as vezes é mandado para trabalhar em algum posto policial. Nesse caso é escolhido um ponto na cidade já delimitado onde uma dupla ou trio tem que ficar fazendo a vistoria. Geralmente esse trabalho significava ficar em pé por várias horas olhando o vai e vem dos cidadãos. A depender do posto que o policial ficava ele não precisava fazer muita coisa. Um trombadinha ali, uma desinteligência entre populares acolá... Coisas simples. Porém havia outros que eram mais movimentados. Samuel teve a sorte grande de ser encaminhado a um posto relativamente pacato. Estava fazendo a ronda junto de um novo colega, um rapaz um pouco mais novo que ele que era bem troncudo e alto. Seu nome era **Fernando Congonhas**. Fernando tinha um pouco mais de experiência e já havia trabalhado naquele posto antes, por isso deduziu que Samuel não enfrentaria muitos problemas ali. Estava enganado.

O posto onde Samuel e Fernando ficavam "plantados" era em uma pracinha próxima ao litoral da cidade. Uma praça bem pequena, apenas com espaço para três banquinhos e alguns brinquedos pra crianças como gangorra e escorregador. Em um lado havia uma igreja evangélica chamada **O Senhor da Luz** e no outro havia vários barezinhos. Alguns até mesmo funcionando disfarçadamente como bordel.

Não havia se passado nem duas horas desde o início de sua guarnição e Samuel já se via em uma situação que o obrigava a correr pelas ruas de São Pedro atrás de um meliante. - "Um dos melhores postos", sei! - Fernando a despeito de sua aparente boa forma física havia sido deixado pra trás a muitas ruas atrás. A perseguição se dava a pé apenas entre Samuel e o bandido que corria poucos metros a frente. O sujeito conseguia ser ainda mais magro que Samuel, tinha olhos fundos dando a ele uma aparência não muito saudável. Estava vestindo roupas escuras e sujas.

Se Samuel quisesse podia abrir fogo contra o sujeito, já que este estava resistindo a prisão. Mas Samuel ainda não se via preparado para atirar em um ser vivo. As pessoas viam o policial se estrebuchar para alcançar o assaltante, mas ao invés de ajudá-lo atrapalhando o avanço do meliante, os populares se limitavam a sair da frente do caminho da dupla, tentando não se envolver com nada daquilo. Isso deixou Samuel um pouco puto.

Chegou um ponto da corrida que Samuel pensou ter perdido o rastro do seu perseguido. Ele olha pra todos os lados e chega a pensar: - Desgraça, onde ele foi parar?! - Sem querer, o policial olha para cima e pra sua surpresa vê o bandido subindo pelas paredes do prédio como se fosse uma espécie bizarra de homem-aranha. - Que merda é essa?! - Como não tinha as mesmas habilidades de escalada que seu antagonista Samuel optou por subir pelo prédio por dentro. O elevador demoraria muito, ele preferiu as escadas. Eram seis andares, ele subiu até o terraço correndo. Samuel não tinha como ter certeza que o bandido iria parar lá, até temia que o fujão entrasse em um dos apartamentos pela janela e pegasse algum morador de refém. Por sorte não foi isso que aconteceu, Samuel chegou ao terraço e ali estava ele, o bandido.

Samuel assim que o viu tirou sua pistola do coldre e apontou pro sujeito. Deu voz de prisão, mas pareceu que não havia surtido efeito. O bandido estava muito confiante para quem estava desarmado sob a mira de uma arma. Samuel chegou a cogitar se ele era insano ou tivesse sofrendo o efeito de alguma substância psicotrópica. O que parecia pela cara que fazia.

Um movimento simples de mão, como se tivesse espantando alguma mosca imaginária. Assim que o bandido fez esse gesto inexplicavelmente a arma que Samuel estava empunhando foi arremessada por alguma força invisível para longe. O policial não entendeu nada. - Que diabos foi isso?

O bandido magricela se jogou em cima de Samuel. O policial não esperava por isso, na primeira semana de trabalho já se viu em uma situação que teria que descer o braço em alguém. Samuel nunca teve costume de brigar, nem mesmo em seu tempo de escola. Ele não tinha muita chance, isso ficou evidente logo nos primeiros socos trocados na qual o bandido levou a melhor. Por sorte Samuel se lembrou que carregava uma tonfa. Ele desembainhou o cassetete e preparou um belo golpe. Se tudo corresse na normalidade Samuel acertaria a cabeça do seu oponente em invés disso sua arma se chocou contra uma parede invisível. O bandido mostrou a palma da mão pra Samuel e a tonfa em resposta ficou impossibilitada de atingi-lo. - Será que estou com algum problema?

Samuel lutava contra a ideia de que o trombadinha a sua frente tinha algum tipo de poder especial. Samuel preferia acreditar que os efeitos estranhos que estavam acontecendo com ele vinham dele e não do outro. Samuel achava que estava com algum tipo de tique nervoso ou algo do gênero.

Sua tonfa foi retirada de sua mão e pra piorar ele foi jogado no chão. Samuel chegou a pensar que estaria tudo terminado ali. Uma carreira extremamente curta. O bandido estava em pé a sua frente pronto pra finalizar a luta com um golpe brutal. Uma pisada no pescoço ou algo ainda mais repugnante. Tomado por uma força que não imaginava que tinha Samuel se ergueu com apenas um movimento e agarrou a cintura do seu oponente. Ele continuou correndo agarrado ao seu adversário até que o chão quase lhe faltasse. Não era sua intenção fazer aquilo, mas isso não mudava o fato de que Samuel acabou por jogar o bandido de lá de cima. Por sorte não tinha ninguém em baixo, os transeuntes sofreram apenas a visão terrível de ver alguém estatelado na calçada. Samuel olha pra lá pra baixo, pra rua e põe a mão na cabeça. - Que merda foi essa que fiz?!

- Fica frio, a primeira vez que a gente mata alguém costuma ficar chocado. Mas aí vem a segunda, a terceira, a quarta morte... Aí a gente se acostuma.

Samuel estava mais preocupado com sua consciência pesada por ter tirado uma vida do que com a corregedoria que quis conversar com ele. Fernando quis acalmá-lo da melhor forma que podia. Porém sua ajuda mais atrapalhava do que fazia algo de bom.

Samuel se despediu de Fernando no corredor e entrou em um escritório apertado. Atrás da mesa estava seu chefe que indicou que ele se sentasse em uma cadeira. - Que ótimo. - Pensou Samuel em tom irônico. - Mal comecei a trabalhar e já vou receber uma advertência, ou algo pior. - Samuel ainda estava em estágio probatório, que durava três anos. Com o começo de carreira já tão agitado ele chegou a se perguntar se o ocorrido já não resultaria em exoneração. Que era o mesmo que ser desligado de suas funções, ou seja, demitido.

**Levi Straus** é um homem de sessenta e poucos anos. Era o superior imediato de Samuel, tudo o que o garoto fizesse ou deixasse de fazer tinha que responder a ele.

- Você estava armado, o bandido não. Como aquela operação terminou daquele jeito? - Perguntou Levi.

Samuel tentou contar a verdade, tendo cuidado para omitir os fatos mais difíceis de serem acreditados. Falou sobre o fujão, sobre a perseguição no prédio e sobre a luta no terraço. Deixou de fora o fato de sua pistola ser retirada de sua posse por um aceno de mãos e do fato de sua tonfa não conseguir acertar o meliante por mais que tentasse. Levi ouvia tudo com uma feição incrivelmente neutra. Não dava pra Samuel deduzir se seu chefe o apoiava ou não. O que acabava fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais nervoso.

- O bandido escalou um prédio com as mãos nuas?! - Ouvindo aquela pergunta de Levi Samuel se arrependeu por não ter omitido também aquele detalhe. Samuel começava a balbuciar uma resposta, mas Levi o interrompeu e continuou a falar. - A sua atuação de ontem não demorou a se tornar publica. Uma organização ouviu sobre o seu feito e não tardou a mostrar interesse.

- O que esta falando?

- Já cogitou em fazer carreira fora da PM?

- Como assim?! Acabei de chegar! - Samuel quase entrava em desespero, conseguia até sentir o cheiro da exoneração. Ao invés disso ele foi agraciado com algo muito melhor. Algo que conseguia ser mais estimulante até do que uma promoção.

Levi entregou a Samuel um pedaço de papel contendo endereço e horário. - Esteja lá em ponto. Eles não toleram atraso. - Samuel achou esquisito aquilo, tentou argumentar com seu chefe, mas ele foi logo cortado. - Esta dispensado por hoje, Samuel. Vá pra casa e se prepare para amanhã. - Samuel saiu do escritório de Levi com mais duvidas do que respostas. Aquilo era motivo de festejar ou de se entristecer? Isso ele só saberia no dia seguinte.

Samuel não sabia se devia ir a paisana ou uniformizado, optou pela segunda opção. Chegou uma hora antes do indicado, checando o endereço umas quatro vezes. O prédio não parecia em nada com algo ligado a segurança publica. Não havia fachada do governo nem nada que indicasse ser um órgão público. Com um nome pra lá de esquisito, o edifício SHIELD lembrava uma construção empresarial. Apesar de ser localizado em uma área nobre central de São Pedro Samuel nunca havia ouvido falar desse prédio. Algo estranho já que ele achava conhecer bem a cidade onde foi nascido e criado.

- Bom dia. Com licença, sei que isso é meio estranho, mas me indicaram esse endereço. Meu chefe disse que... - Samuel tentava conversar com o porteiro da guarita, mas a cara de estranhamento que fazia o desencorajou a continuar. - Será que errei o prédio? - Pensou Samuel.

- Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou o porteiro. Um sujeito de pele escura, corpulento, calvo e de meia idade.

- Samuel Dantas.

O porteiro pediu para que ele esperasse e interfonou para alguém de dentro do prédio da SHIELD. Samuel não conseguiu ouvir a conversa. Seja lá o que tenha sido dito sua entrada foi autorizada. - Você é esperado no segundo andar.

Samuel entrou no prédio e foi direto para o elevador. Ficou prestando atenção em tudo, do lado de dentro o prédio se parecia ainda mais com um edifício empresarial. Havia uma lanchonete na entrada e pessoas de terno e gravata andavam de um lado a outro. Nada de diferente o incomodava ali. Ao chegar no segundo andar, porém, essa imagem de normalidade caiu por terra. As pessoas vestiam algo mais próximo do conceito de militar e trabalhavam de um modo muito mais rápido. Era quase como um centro de bolsa de valores. Tudo apressado, tudo urgente. Samuel ficou na porta do elevador por quase um minuto sem saber o que fazer e pra onde ir.

- Hei! Você é o novato?!

Samuel ficou sem saber o que dizer, mas por fim assentiu. - Acho que sim.

- Venha aqui. - Como a maioria das pessoas no salão, o cidadão que foi falar com Samuel vestia um uniforme que lembrava algo militar. A roupa era azul, só que em um tom bem mais claro que a farda de PM de Samuel. No peito um detalhe chamou a atenção do policial, um emblema que mostrava um escudo atrás de uma águia, logo a frente do desenho o nome do prédio, SHIELD.

Samuel foi guiado até uma sala pequena que lembrava uma escolar. Essa ideia era reforçada ao ver quatro pessoas sentadas em carteiras ao que parece fazendo algum tipo de teste. O homem que guiou Samuel indicou uma carteira vazia e entregou uma folha de papel ofício. Aquilo realmente era o que parecia, uma prova. Samuel estava aí meio que de paraquedas. Não sabia nada do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Ele olhou para o que deveriam ser seus concorrentes e notou que todos eram jovens, mas ou menos na mesma faixa etária que a dele. Dois estavam vestidos como guardas municipais o restante estavam a paisana, mas o sexto sentido de Samuel percebeu que todos eram oriundos de algum órgão de segurança publica.

Naquele momento o fantasma do medo da exoneração foi exorcizado de Samuel, ele percebeu que seu chefe em sua última conversa estava o parabenizando e não condenando. Apesar de pouco tempo de serviço Samuel achava aquela ideia estranha. Por que um PM seria premiado por jogar alguém do alto de um prédio? Tudo bem que o bandido era único com aqueles truques inexplicáveis. Mas será que ele era tão ruim que sua morte era motivo de tanta premiação?

As perguntas do teste eram estranhas. Não eram perguntas com verdades objetivas, pareciam mais querer saber sobre a visão de mundo do agente avaliado do que seu conhecimento. Você acredita em vida em outros planetas? É familiarizado com física quântica? Acredita em vida após a morte? Samuel respondeu da melhor maneira que achava possível. Mesmo assim não conseguia entender o proposito desses questionamentos. Por que um órgão de segurança pública se interessaria por saber essas coisas dos seus agentes?

Após uma hora outro agente da SHIELD entrou na sala e recolheu os testes. Durante a meia hora que foram deixados sozinhos na sala os candidatos começaram a conversar entre si. Samuel até participou da conversa, pois lhe fizeram uma pergunta. Samuel não viu muita importância nessa troca de ideias e pouco tempo depois já tinha esquecido ela completamente.

Quando a meia hora terminou os candidatos foram guiados até uma sala de tiro. - Agora sim um teste que tem sentido. - Pensou Samuel. Os cinco candidatos, ao mesmo tempo, foram instruídos a atirar em alvos móveis. Aquela sessão de tiro não era habitual, além da iluminação da sala ficar piscando como uma festa rave durante o teste, os alvos se moviam de maneira tão natural que Samuel por um momento pensou até que estavam vivos. O barulho das armas e o efeito de luz atrapalhava muito dando uma sensação de aflição. Sete minutos depois o treino terminou, no mesmo instante o agente que supervisionava os candidatos revelou os resultados. Samuel ficou chateado. Teve a menor pontuação de todos.

- Bom trabalho, rapazes. Estão dispensados. Caso sejam selecionados receberão uma ligação ainda hoje a noite.

Samuel estava desesperançoso, mas após pensar bem ele chegou a conclusão que saiu ganhando na história. Tudo bem que ele não pôde evoluir profissionalmente, mas pelo menos não regrediu sendo demitido. Como tinha o tempo livre (foi dispensado também de suas obrigações de PM naquele dia) Samuel passou o finalzinho da tarde e o início da noite em um bar que ficava na mesma rua do seu prédio. Ele dividia a mesa com um dos seus melhores amigos, Gerson. Samuel devia muito a ele, inclusive o emprego.

- SHIELD? Nunca ouvi falar. Pelo nome gringo parece ser empresa particular. Tem certeza que é um órgão público? - Perguntou Gerson.

- Certeza eu não sei, mas acho que sim.

- Nunca ouvi dizer de um funcionário público ser dessa maneira transferido a um outro órgão, ainda mais um que ninguém conhece.

- O que isso importa? Eu provavelmente perdi mesmo.

Quando Samuel voltou para seu apartamento não estava bêbado, mas tinha bebido o suficiente pra sua mente ficar meio "enevoada". Ele ia direto pro banheiro tomar um banho quando o telefone toca. - Quem será? - Se pergunta. Sem nem passar pela sua cabeça que poderia ser o resultado do seu teste dessa manhã. Samuel atende a ligação e fica tão surpreso pela notícia que seu cérebro demorou um pouco pra assimilar essa nova informação.

- Senhor Samuel Dantas? Aqui é o agente Nícolas Ryle da SHIELD, estou ligando para informar que o senhor foi selecionado para atuar dentro da nossa força de trabalho. Parabéns, a partir da semana que vem você será um agente da SHIELD.


	2. Buraco de minhoca

**Buraco de minhoca**

Samuel estava vestindo seu novo uniforme, estampado no peito estava o emblema da empresa que ele havia jurado defender.

Era o segundo dia de trabalho de Samuel Dantas na SHIELD. Apesar disso ele ainda não tinha ideia de quais eram de fato suas funções. A descrição que lhe foi passada era muito vaga, na pratica não explicava nada. Ele estava no finalzinho da cidade de São Pedro, uma região murada coberta de mata nativa pertencente aos militares. Alguma coisa deu errado dentro da floresta que serve como área de treino. Samuel foi instruído a fazer uma varredura pela mata em busca de "algo incomum". O que seus superiores tinham como definição de incomum era algo que ele não entendia. Ele não entendia também o porque do exército chamar ajuda de fora para um problema ocorrido dentro de suas propriedades.

Era noite e Samuel estava vagando por um terreno de mata fechada procurando por algo que ele não sabia o que era com uma lanterna em mãos e uma pistola e um rádio na cintura. Pra piorar seu calçado não era apropriado para esse tipo de terreno, que em certos trechos era eslamaçado.

Samuel estava quase sentindo falta do antigo emprego na PM, lá pelo menos ele tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Após quase cair ao escorregar em um declive Samuel decidiu: essa seria a última volta, se não encontrasse esse tal "incomum" ele deixaria a busca pra lá e passaria a enrolar serviço o resto da noite.

Pro azar de Samuel o pretexto que arranjou pra evitar trabalho acabou por cair por terra. Ao errar o caminho de volta e pegar uma outra rota o ex-PM se depara com algo que nunca havia visto antes. Era uma imagem bonita, mas como era muito anormal isso o deixou um pouco apreensivo. Era um mosaico de luz dourada que pairava a poucos metros do chão.

Mais curioso do que prudente Samuel foi se aproximando da luz exótica, ele tocou o mosaico e de repente sua mão pareceu desaparecer. Assustado ele retira a mão depressa. Porém nada de mal aconteceu a ela. Continuava intacta e sem nenhum machucado. Tomado por um impeto Samuel decidiu passar não a mão, mas o rosto. Uma ideia estranha passou pela sua mente. - Será que tem algo atrás dessa luz?

Samuel meteu a cara no portal e ficou maravilhado ao descobrir o que havia no outro lado dele. Era uma floresta também, mas bem diferente da qual Samuel estava andando. Pra começar do outro lado era dia enquanto aqui era noite. A outra selva era diferente, o matagal e as plantas das árvores eram em tom vermelho sangue ao invés de verde. Samuel estava quase atravessando o portal para examinar melhor esse admirável mundo novo quando uma mão em seu ombro o puxa de volta.

- Esta maluco? Quer ficar preso? - **Nicolas Ryle** era o novo parceiro de Samuel. Um homem de trinta e poucos anos que era muito mais experiente que ele. Nicolas era louro e magro. Tendo um porte e um rosto que o fazia parecer um modelo.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Samuel sem se importar com a reprimenda que recebera.

- Isso é um buraco de minhoca. - Respondeu Nicolas como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

- Um o quê?

- Um buraco de minhoca é um atalho no espaço-tempo, através dele pode-se viajar a um outro ponto do espaço ou até mesmo do tempo em um piscar de olhos. É através deles que se torna possível a comunicação com outros universos ou uma viagem pelo tempo.

- Esta de brincadeira?! Uma coisa dessas não pode existir!

- Acredite no que você quiser. Nosso trabalho aqui é vigiar esse buraco e impedir que qualquer coisa saia de dentro dele.

- E se alguma coisa já saiu?

- Nesse caso vamos ter que trazê-la de volta. Fique aqui fazendo guarda, vou dar uma busca na área.

Nicolas deu meia volta e deixou Samuel sozinho. Parado em frente aquele portal fantástico. Nos primeiros minutos de vigília Samuel ficou imaginando quais tipos de monstros ou seres esquisitos podiam sair dali de dentro. Isso não foi uma boa ideia, pois o deixou um pouco assustado. Qualquer piar de algum pássaro ou barulhinho da floresta já era o suficiente para deixá-lo em estado de alerta.

- Mas esse Nicolas não vai ligar não? - Samuel não estava recebendo notícias do seu parceiro. Ele não estava gostando disso.

Samuel escuta o som de algo se aproximando e se vira assustado pra checar do que se tratava. Ele relaxa assim que percebe ser um agente da SHIELD que se aproximava. Não Nicolas, um outro que ele não conhecia. O sujeito tinha uns quarenta anos e estava em excelente forma física. Era branco e usava bigode e cavanhaque. Estava carregando uma maleta, não uma do tipo empresarial, mas sim uma estranha que por ser excessivamente colorida até parecia ser de brinquedo.

O agente desconhecido ignorou Samuel e este também não falou nada, apenas ficou encarando o estranho a poucos metros de distância. Pouco tempo depois veio outro agente, esse mais velho e magro. O segundo agente a chegar segurava algo que parecia um contador gêiser usado para medir radiação. O sujeito apontou o aparelho para o portal e comunicou algo ao primeiro agente, o de cavanhaque. - Você tem vinte minutos.

O agente de cavanhaque pôs sua maleta no chão e a abriu. Colocou os duas mãos dentro dela e então algo inesperado aconteceu. Um negócio mecânico começou a vestir o agente, começando pelos braços. O agente suspendeu a maleta e a colocou no peito. A maleta aberta acabou por se transformar em um peitoral enquanto o resto do seu corpo era "possuído". No final o agente estava totalmente vestido com o que parecia ser uma armadura medieval futurista. Uma armadura prateada que deixou Samuel sem palavras. - Onde fui me meter?!

- **Antônio**, o portal só se mantêm estável por vinte minutos. Depois disso não dá pra garantir se ele irá permanecer aberto.

- Que saco, **Kleber**, você já disse isso.

- É só pra frisar, não quero que você fique preso do outro lado.

Antônio em sua armadura entrou no portal e sumiu de vista. O tal do Kleber continuou mexendo no seu contador, ignorando a presença do novato. Samuel continuava paralisado. Não porque estava exercendo sua função de vigilância, mas porque seu cérebro estava demorando a processar tudo aquilo. O estado de choque de Samuel era tanto que Kleber tentou conversar com ele e ele demorou a perceber que estavam sendo chamado.

- Garoto, esta tudo bem?

- Oi?

- Você esta meio pálido. Primeira missão de campo?

- Vocês lidam com esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo?

- É. Hoje até que esta sendo um dia calmo.

Quinze minutos depois o agente Antônio voltou com um frasco em mãos contendo algumas pedras pequenas e uma ou duas folhagens, do tipo bem vermelhas que Samuel tinha visto quando espiou pelo portal. Samuel tinha uma pergunta. Como Antônio havia voltado com um frasco sendo que entrou de mãos vazias? O agente deixou aquele questionamento de lado. Perante tanta coisa estranha algo assim parecia insignificante.

- E aí? Como é o trabalho?

O turno de trabalho de Samuel tinha chegado ao fim, ele agora estava regressando ao seu apartamento, já estava no seu prédio, andava até o elevador quando encontra seu mais próximo amigo, Gerson Andrade. Ao vê-lo Gerson fez a pergunta acima. Samuel não sabia como responder sem parecer que ele estava mentindo ou pior, que tinha enlouquecido. Decidiu então por ser o mais vago possível.

- É mais movimentado.

Samuel e Gerson entraram juntos no elevador dando prosseguimento a conversa.

- É mais perigoso?

- Até onde vi não. Te respondo se eu tiver que correr atrás de um bandido.

- Certo. Sabe eu pesquisei um pouco sobre essa tal SHIELD e não encontrei nada. Quer dizer, na era da internet algo assim deveria ser impossível.

- Você esta parecendo aqueles teóricos da conspiração malucos. - Assim que Samuel terminou a frase começou a pensar sobre o assunto, tentando romper seus preconceitos. Depois do que ele presenciou que parâmetro ele iria usar agora para distinguir as conversas lúcidas das loucas? Veja bem, ele viu um portal dimensional e um mundo alienígena. Se alguém contasse essa história ontem Samuel iria achar que era besteira sem nem pensar duas vezes. Sua visão de mundo tinha mudado da água pro vinho.

- Esta aí, o único lugar que encontrei menção sobre essa tal SHIELD foi em um fórum com teorias "alternativas".

Assim que chegou no seu andar Samuel se despediu do amigo e saiu do elevador, interrompendo a conversa.

Um fórum chamado **Realidade Oculta** não seria levado a sério por muitas pessoas, Gerson não era uma delas. Ao chegar em seu apartamento ele ligou seu laptop e se conectou ao fórum, entrou em um tópico de discussão e comentou sobre seu amigo, que era o mais novo agente da SHIELD. Gerson teve uma resposta rápida. Vários usuários o chamaram de mentiroso, mas ele não se abalou. Insistiu no seu ponto de vista até que o administrador do fórum deu credito a suas palavras e o chamou para uma conversa em um ambiente virtual privado, onde os outros usuários não teriam acesso as informações que trocassem.

- Tente descobrir mais coisas. - Disse o administrador a Gerson através de uma mensagem pessoal. - É de vital importância que a população esteja a par dos poderosos que nos manipulam por de baixo dos panos.

- Como farei isso? Praticamente só encontro esse amigo nos corredores do meu prédio.

- Venha me encontrar pessoalmente, acho que tenho uma ideia.


End file.
